


Snap Shot

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gentleman Jack - Freeform, Snippet, Watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: A short little snap shot of Serena and Bernie's life.





	Snap Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Iordio, I'm not sure what I would do without you. She can take my words; wave her magic wand and make everything so much prettier. 
> 
> Summer is a very busy time of year for me, I'm not home many nights and most weekends I'm on the back of a horse. I plan on writing every prompt this year, some stories might be a tad shorter this time of year though. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Lesbianishstuff

“Serena, we are inside.” Bernie stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She only got a raised eyebrow back, still she trudged on. “Is there a reason why you have to wear it in here?” She asked as she pushed the trolley down the biscuit aisle in Sainsburys.

Serena reached down to grab a jar of coffee, “Because it’s winter darling and in the winter it gets colder. When it gets colder my head freezes. Therefore man invented hats…”

“Yes but it’s… a dead rabbit… on your head,” Bernie gestured at the offending item of head wear.

Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They’d had this argument almost every day she wore her beloved hat. “I will have you know it’s not rabbit, but fake fox.”

Bernie held back a smile and grabbed a bag of crisps they both liked. She did honestly find the hat garish, when she first saw Serena wearing it she couldn’t stop laughing. It since started to grow on her. Being worn by anybody else it would be seemingly unattractive but there was something about the way it sat on Serena‘s head making her utterly adorable, classy even. After all this time she found she still needed to give her girlfriend a hard time about it.

“Whatever you say…” She winked over her shoulder.

 

\--

 

A few hours later they were curled up on the couch. Groceries were put away, supper eaten and now they sat with glasses of wine flipping aimlessly through the channels.  
“Oh, Pride and Prejudice is on again.” Serena said clicking the OK button to bring up the programme. Bernie rolled her eyes while most women were swooning over Colin Firth in the 1990s she found herself unable to take her eyes off of Jennifer Ehle.

“Not this again, Serena we watched it last month in its entirety.” Bernie all but whined, she didn’t complain about much, especially what was on the telly (occasionally a hat) but she had a hard time understanding the attraction to straight romances, always had. She never understood what the romance novels were talking about until her last tour with the RAMC. 

Serena slid an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, “My dear, is there anything else you can think of to watch? The television is a vast wasteland and I refuse to watch any more coverage about Brexit.”

Bernie picked up the remote from where it was laying on the coffee table she squeezed Serena’s hand dropping a kiss on her fingers before the brunette picked up her wine glass and took a sip.

“As a matter of fact yes.” She brought the guide up and flipped down to a different channel. “I heard about this online. I’ve watched the previews, it looks pretty good.” She hit the info button and the description for Gentleman Jack displayed. “I know how much you love period dramas and you know how much I ‘love’ the sappy romance I thought this might be a compromise.”

Serena read the description, a smile growing on her face, “A smart, charming, and pioneering woman in period dress kissing other women? Sign me up.” They leaned back into the couch as the opening credit started, Bernie’s head dropping to Serena’s shoulder, settling in for the show.


End file.
